


For You

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Forced Oral Sex, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Barley makes it clear
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I worked very hard on this story

For You 

  
Ian was grabbing a drink from the kitchen as Barley grabbed him from behind " Barley! Let me go! " Barley started tickling Ian " Make me, Ian." Laurel walks into the kitchen while she looks at them " Aww, my boys are so cute." Ian wiggles his way out of Barley's arms " Barley, I really need to get to school. " Barley slips on his vest as he looks at Ian " Sure, I'll take you to school. " Ian finishes up breakfast as Barley honks the horn " Come on! I don't have all day, Ian! " Ian ran out the front door but little did he know that his life was about to change " Sorry! I'm here! " On the way to school Barley tosses Ian a can of soda " Drink up, Ian." Ian rolls his eyes at Barley " Okay, but does this mean that I buy lunch? " Barley grins at Ian " Yeah, buy me lunch, Ian. " Ian's heart starts to race as Barley gives him a dark lustful look " Ummm, so I was thinking that we could go see a movie tonight. " Barley just looks at Ian " Barley? Is something wrong? " Ian watched Barley closely as he was shivering like a leaf " No, nothings wrong, Ian. " Ian points at his school because Barley drove right by it " Uhhh, Barley? School's back that way. " Barley ignores Ian as he pulls into an abandoned parking lot " Ian? I'm sorry. " Ian looks at Barley while he tries the door handle but it was locked " What are you sorry about, Barley? " Barley stands up and unzips his shorts " I can't hold it back any longer. " Ian gasps as Barley shoves his massive cock down his throat " Fuck yes, suck it hard, Ian. " Ian was tearing up as Barley was skull fucking him " Please swallow, baby. " Ian was pushing on Barley while he was gagging hard " Fuck!! Aggghhhh!! " Barley releases his load deep into Ian's mouth " Swallow it. " Ian swallows hard as he coughs and curls up in his seat " Barley......why did you do that? " 

  
Barley zips up his shorts while he starts up the van " Alright, time to get you to school and you best behave, Ian. " Ian couldn't look at Barley but he had to " Barley, let me out, I can walk from here. " Barley ignores him as he keeps on driving until they reach the school " Have a great day at school, Ian. " Ian hops out and heads towards the front door " Hey Ian, how's it going? " Ian just walked past his group of friends " Wow, something must be bothering him. " Ian was sitting in class when his phone gets a text message " I'm so happy about what we did. " Ian shuts off his phone as he looks up " Damn it. " Saladia walks up to Ian " Hey, Ian? Is everything okay? " Ian looks up at her " Yea.....I'm fine..... " She pulls up a chair and sits down " Come on, I know your lying. " Ian stands up and starts walking away " I just need some time alone, I'm sorry. " Barley pulls up but Ian ignores him and walks away " Hey, Ian! It's movie time! " Barley follows Ian down the road " Ian? Are you ashamed of what we did? " Ian opens his door and hops in " No but it's wrong, Barley. " Barley looks at Ian while he starts rubbing his Ians thigh " But I don't care if it's wrong to others, I want you. " Ian looks down at his feet while Barley kisses his cheek " Ian? I know it's confusing but can we at least try this? " Ian looks at Barley with a soft smile " Okay, but we take things slow. " Barley hugs Ian tightly as he looks at his phone " Shit! The movie is gonna start soon! " But as Barley sat back down, Ian was grabbing himself hard " Ummm.......could you help me with this? " Barley licks his lips as he pulls down his Ian's pants " Want me to suck it? "

  
Ian slowly nods as he thrusts his hips forward " Please, suck me. " Barley wrapped his mouth around his lover's leaking cock " Barley? This is my first time. " Ian was a mess on the floor as Barley sucked him hard " Barley! I'm gonna! " Ian was shaking while he came inside his lover's mouth " Barley!! Ahhhhh!! " Barley swallowed and licked his lips clean " You taste amazing, baby. " Ian crawled away from him as he saw that Barley was hard " Barley? Your hard again. " Barley bit his lip as he grabbed his zipper " I could fuck you now, Nah maybe some other time. " Ian grabbed Barley's hand " But Barley, I really wanna fuck. " Barley caressed his Ian's face " Oh Ian, I wanna too, I promise I will but not yet. " Ian started tearing up as he slapped Barley's hand away " Well this sucks! I was hoping that my first time was with you but I guess I'm not good enough! Fuck you! " Barley watched in shock as Ian ran out of the van " Shit! Now I've really done it, I really wanted to wait but I can't lose him now. " Ian stopped in an alley with no exit " Damn! I gotta turn around. " But as soon as Ian did, Barley was standing there unzipping his shorts slowly " Oh Ian, really wanted to wait but I just can't hold myself back. " Ian fell down as he looked at Barley's massive size " W-will that even fit? " Barley pinned Ian down as he ripped off his lover's pants " Don't be scared, baby boy. " Ian watched Barley slick his cock with lube " Barley.....I'm kinda nervous about this...... " Barley lifted up his Ian ass and lined himself up " Ian baby, I've waited so long for this. " Ian's eyes fell shut as Barley started pushing inside " Barley!! It hurts!! " Barley bottomed out inside Ian " Oh Ian, fuck yes, your so fucking tight. " Ian was crying from Barley's massive size " Barley...... you're so big.......I'm stretched so far........ " Barley grins at his Ian " Oh yeah, you love my massive cock? " 

  
Ian wrapped his legs around Barley " Move! Fuck me! Please! " Barley slowly pulls out and slams back in " Ian! You're tightening up too much! " Ian looked up at his lover " Daddy! I'm gonna! " Barley pushed his Ian's knees up to his ears as he releases his load inside " Ian!! Fuck!! Agghhhh!! " Ian tensed up as he came all over his lover's chest " Daddy!! Ahhhh!! " Barley slowly pulls out of his lover and looks him over " Wow, I'm exhausted, baby boy. " Ian jumped into Barley's arms as he kissed him " Barley? I'm so happy that my first time was with someone special, you. " Barley blushed hard while he scratches the back of his head " Ian, I'm truly flattered but this may not last forever, Ian. " Ian was scared of what Barley would say next " Ian? I'm going to college soon, you're graduating soon and I don't know what college you're going to but please don't pick the one I'm going to just to be with me because I love you too much for you to throw away your future. " Ian was tearing up " But Barley! " Barley cut him off " Please don't be sad if we stop seeing each other, I'll always be in love with you and I know that you'll make any woman happy. " Ian felt like he was punched in the gut " Barley.......are you saying that you don't want me anymore......? " Barley felt like shit but he wanted to give Ian the chance to live " Ian, I really want to see you date someone else to see if they can make you happier, I don't want you to be stuck with me just because I'm your brother, Ian. " Ian was bawling his eyes out " Barley!! I don't want anyone else!! Believe me, I've tried to love someone else!! I can't love anyone besides you!! I can't live without you!! Your everything to me!! I want to marry you!! I'm so in love with you!! I don't want to be with anyone else!! Please don't leave me!! " Barley stayed silent as he pulled Ian in " Barley!! I love you!! " 

  
Ian wanted Barley to say something but all he heard was his lover crying " Ian!! I'm so very sorry!! I didn't know that your feelings for me were this intense!! I won't leave you, now that I know!! " Ian was so relieved to hear Barley be honest with him " Barley? I'm going to the same college as you but I'm going because I want to and they have the classes that I want anyway. " Barley got down on one knee as he pulled out a little box " Ian Lightfoot? Will you marry me? " Ian wiped his lover's tears away as he felt like his heart was about to burst " Yes! " Barley slipped the ring onto Ian's ring finger " I promise to make you as happy as I can and to always be there for you through anything. " Ian was beyond joyful as Barley stood up and held out his hand " Barley!! I love you!! " Barley held out his arms as Ian came running into his big hug " Ian!! I love you too!! " Barley hugged his Ian for hours until it was night " Shit, I'm sorry Ian, it's dinner time. " Ian was too happy to care " I don't care! Every moment that I spend with you is special to me! " Barley pulls his Ian towards their van " Looks like we're officially engaged! We're gonna have to tell mom. " Ian was kinda nervous about doing that but with Barley by his side, he had nothing to worry about " I agree with you, mom needs to know. " The ride back was full of smiles and loving stares " Alrighty! We are home! " Barley hopped out and opened his lover's door " Oh Barley. " Barley holds Ian's hand while they walk up to the front door " After you, baby boy. " Ian was standing in the living room " Mom! Please come here! " Laurel was walking down the stairs as she saw her boys holding each other's hand " What's up? " Ian was sweating as Barley started explaining everything " I'm so happy for you two! It's something to get used to but for you two's happiness, a mother will do anything for her children. " 

**Author's Note:**

> New story! More coming later! Have a magical day!


End file.
